


is everybody okay?

by KatiePaterow



Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x07 coda, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePaterow/pseuds/KatiePaterow
Summary: Hamish and Vera talk about almost dying.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805050
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	is everybody okay?

He knew it when he saw the expression on her face as she saw him first how she worried over him. And even though not only hours passed by where he thought of himself as stupid, the look on her face alone consoled the chaos inside him. Whatever happened after that, he was going to her house like like he has done most nights, attempt to act like nothing happened and maybe even fail.

And apparently he was right at that assumption. Nothing was the same and undoubtedly nothing ever will be anymore. But as he and Vera laid in silence – the pair of them a slow, tangled mess – on the now familiar bed, almost everything seemed normal. Of course, though, they weren’t.

"So a lot's happened today, huh?" He expected her response, if there was any at all, to be a hum or a shrug, but right now, it wasn’t.

"No shit." _Usual Vera response._ He appreciated that.

"I overheard Cameron Foley burnt you yesterday." He couldn’t fight but bring up.

"He only did the top part of my body. And as you can see, he didn't succeed." _And thank goodness he didn’t._

They reeled in the comfortable yet awkward, deafening quiet before Hamish, unable to stay still, opened his mouth.

“I can’t believe how completely unfazed we are after almost dying last night.” They weren’t at all unfazed. They were certainly exhausted _(that’s for sure)_ , but of course, being who they were, it was a constant need to act like everything was normal- picking themselves up no matter how hard they fall.

He couldn't help himself. He just had to ask her despite already knowing what she was going to say. He's been itching to ask her. "Are you okay?"

Actually there was so much that he’d wished he could say, but it didn’t feel like the right time especially not after today. So he held her tight and hoped that just by that, it was enough to communicate to her what he really thought without having to utter the words out loud.

"I’m alive, aren’t I? And don’t worry. Like I said, you are still in my protection and-"

 _There she goes again_ , he sighed, _deflecting._ "I don't care about the amnesty right now." He shook his head, bumping his cheek onto hers. "Right now, I wanna talk to you- about you."

"I apologize... I was preoccupied-"

It was the fact that he noticed how difficult it was for her to open up about how she truly felt that made him stop her every single time. She understood what he was doing for her and to express her gratitude, she turned her head to the side, at first only planning to smile at him, but instead ended up pressing her face to hers.

"Don't worry. That's what I like about us. You don't have to save me and I damn sure will never need to save you. You've quite proven that after that story of yours."

"Us?"

That wasn't denial. If his body didn't feel ten times heavier, he would be celebrating the small win.

"Exactly."

"When Mr. Morton asked me about you earlier... I was-" She choked. "I thought the worst."

"I'm fine. I sure as hell won't be drinking anytime soon, that's for sure."

“A pity.” She forced out a laugh that came out sounding like a whimper.

“I will still be making your drinks, of course.”

“Of course. Nobody better than you.” With her head still against his, she lightly gave his neck a soft kiss.

It's like she needed to be constantly touching him to convince herself again and again that he was there and he was okay. And he understood the need in her. It was quite visible by the constant frown she wore that he could feel on her.

He kept whispering to her, “I’m right here,” which lulled her slowly to sleep. It was his voice, his warmth- him that made her finally assured her that she could rest. It was a long day, indeed, but tomorrow was the beginning of the new lives they never planned for and they needed their strength to face all that was about to come. And so sleep they did, wrapped in each other’s safety and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> was this a mess? idk I'm kinda sleepy honestly
> 
> I hope this was still kinda good. Lemme know what u guys think. Hope u enjoyed this mess.


End file.
